Kick Buttowski: Petrified! Kick vs Rivals
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: Two years ago. Kick was successfully defeated Harold by his stories "A Nightmare on Buttowski Street". Now they're gonna race each other with their each scary stories. Who will be win? Can Kick still protect his position or the new king of horror will get rid of his position?
1. Chapter 0 : Introduction

It was a nice Saturday night, October 26th 2013. Kick, Gunther, and friends were gather into Kick house located near Mount Akagi. Everyone were begins their camp out with ghost stories telling. Kick was going to win again after his two years winning streak of ghost stories, Gunther was going to tell his stories for his second time since he was the last first who chickened out from tent, Brad was going to tell his own stories again, but this time he's going to make the others screaming for sure rather than laugh at him, Annabelle would tell a stories about someone who committed suicide for her first time to telling scary stories, Avery would tell a serial killer stories. The other who will tells a scary stories was Mouth, Emo Kid, Lucy, Jessica, Ricky, Mark, Angela, Shinji, Shion, Koichi, Keiichi, Kendall, Melissa, Ronaldo, Nue, Luigi, and Danny. Harold was going to take his revenge on Kick because his last defeat two years ago.

Inside the the tent that Kick and family were built. Near midnight, 23.00. All Kick's friends were gather inside the tent. Gunther went into Kick and asked

"Kick. Are you sure you're gonna win this competition? Looks like your dad will take his revenge on you." Gunther asked

"Don't worry Gunther. I'd already win for this two years. As a proof. Look, Nue also scared with my stories last year." Kick replied and insulted Nue

"Don't get carried away, Buttowski! I will win it again this year! You'll see about that!" Nue yelled in anger

"Oh, so you're too overconfident? Well, I guess that will be your last word before you'll chickened away just like last year." Kick replied confidently

"Hey, Kick! What do you thin your dad scary stories will going to be? Vampire Nurse, Madman, or Evil Clown?" Gunther asked again

"Well. I guess that was more scarier than his last two years ago stories." Kick replied

"I hope it'll be more funnier that **The Car**."

While Kick and Gunther talked. Avery and Annabelle talked about each other stories

"What kind of stories you'll tell Annabelle? Another suicide stories?" Avery asked

"Yeah. This is my first time, so I'm gonna make sure there's a lot of bunch of punk ass kids around here who scared with it. So, how about yours, Avery?" Annabelle replied in Southern Belle Accent

"I'm gonna make a serial killer one... A bloody stories." Avery also replied

**Annabelle:** That's the same like me, Avery! Let's make the most scary stories ever!

**Avery:** You say it sister!

While Avery and Annabelle talked to each other. Harold and Brad suddenly came into front of them and greet himself.

"Hello everyone. You guys sure look confident about you're stories. Who's gonna go first? Will it you Kick?" Harold came and asked

"Oh no! Observation always never went earlier. I'm gonna wait for everyone finished tells their stories. Just like usual." Kick replied

"How about Brad, first? Buttowski-san? He's gonna make it. But he will scared himself!" Mouth spoke to Harold

After Mouth said his words to Harold. Everyone laugh at Brad. Brad started to get angry

"Oh yeah! I can hear you! Beside, I'd already covered myself with a rope. If I want to get out. I can't! Yeah genius Brad!"

"I see. How about we're trade with some money? Who will chickened at this tent must pay One Million-yen!?" Mouth asked for the deal

"Deal!" Brad repleid

"Boo!" Mouth scared Brad

"WHAAAAAAA!" Brad screamed and runaway. But the rope pulled him away

"I told you! You're the chicken in here! Please pay our deal!" Mouth spoke confidently

"Never, shrimp!" Brad yelled

5 Minutes later. Brad began his stories. Everyone were listened to him

**Brad:** Consider If you will... The tale of mystery so mysterious! It will mystify you! So mystify! It will mystery you...

**Harold:** Tic Toc!

**Kick:** Come on! Hurry up! Let's go!

**Brad:** QUIET! I'm settling the mood here. My story is **"The Curse of Kanagawa Toilets." **「神奈川トイレの呪い」。


	2. The Curse of Kanagawa Toilet

In 1971, At Kanagawa High School. Woodrow from Year 10 Class 1, was came into the party room and met Richard

"Hello, Richard! What do you think about this party?" Woodrow asked Richard

"Ahhh... It was good... But, this place really makes me wanna pee! And no one allowed to go to the bathroom! What should I do Woodrow? Should I pee in here?" Richard replied and wants to pee

"No way! That's far disgusting rather than throw up! How about I will picked you up some drink?" Woodrow disgusted

"No, no, no. Wait!" Richard shocked

"Here! Drink some lemonade!"

"A lemonade?" Richard asked

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you will be fine after drink some lemonade!" Woodrow replied

"Please don't! I don't want to drink! I just want to pee!" Richard spoke and can't resist

"Come on!"

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" Richard scream in terror

After Woodrow gave Richard some lemonade. He was suddenly fainted and can't awake. Then Woodrow screamed for help.

"Help! Somebody please help me! My friend is really in a critical condition!" Woodrow yelled for help

Then hospital came and took Richard out from the party room. And brought him immediately to emergency room. But, It was too late... Richard had died because he had holding his urine for a long time

"Richard! RICHARD! WHY!?" Woodrow screams

After Richard died. Woodrow run and scared that he though he was the one that killed Richard. On the next day, Richard funeral was placed near the portable toilet. Woodrow was very sorrowed after he realized that he had gave some pressure to Richard.

Half month later, In early 1972. Woodrow came into Richard's grave. But he found his grave had already disappeared. And he was shocked after knew his beast friend graveyard were vanished. Three months later. Woodrow had a drink with Brad.

"So... What do you want to tell me about?"' Brad asked Woodrow

"Sorry, Brad. But, why funeral that located near toilet were disappeared?" Woodrow asked in confusion

"Hm! Actually. That place is actually curse." Brad replied

"Eh!? Curse!?" Woodrow shocked

"Yeah. The reason why portable toilet was created because the toilet demon were taken their dead body and turned them into some kind of haunted toilet." Brad replied

"A haunted toilet! That impossible! How could it be happened!?" Woodrow shocked in fear

"Well. I guess if you really want to pee. Never used the portable toilet." Brad gave him advice

"But Brad..."

"Never used the portable toilet! Okay!? NEVER!"

But Woodrow wouldn't listened what Brad said. After he drank too much Extra Large Soda, he got stuck after hours in need of the restroom. They were locked. So he had to go across the football field to use...the Portable Toilet! When he got inside, it was normal. Then, the door locked, toilet paper wrapped around him, and went inside the plumbing. In the toilet, no one can hear you scream. In the next morning. There were **TWO** portable toilets! and Woodrow dies mysteriously in the toilet, and turned into the toilet

"So... he turns into a toilet?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"Uhhh... I'm so scared..." Avery spoke

Everyone laugh at him. But he yelled in anger because the story wasn't over

"QUIET! It's not over yet!" Brad yelled

Forty-one years later. After Woodrow turned into a toilet. Someone spoke about him. Two people, about that incident

"Do you know someone called Woodrow? Year 10 Class 1."

"Was there anyone named Woodrow in class 1?

"It happened forty-one years ago. She'd been popular ever since elementary school. She was smart, pretty, and had a great personality, so she was loved by students an teachers alike."

"Yeah, there's at least one person like that in every grade."

"But shortly after she finished the 10 grade, Woodrow died."

"W..what? How?"

"I heard it was an accident. So, everyone was really shocked. Until, suddenly, someone said it.

"Said what?"

"He pointed to portable toilet near football field and said, **"Woodrow right there. She's not dead."**"

"Was that..."

"Well, it's just an act. But from that day on, class 1 continued to behave as thought Woodrow was still alive."

"That's kinda creepy."

"They kept up the act right up to graduation. The principal even arranged to have. Woodrow's seat included in their graduation ceremony."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sure, if it ended there."

"There's more?"

"The rest of story is..."

Forty-one years later, July 19th 2013. Kick was lying on the hospital bed. A nurse asked to Kick about his condition

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" Shiori asked Kick

"No." Kick replied

"My goodness, what a way to start your life here. You poor dear." Honey spoke

"I'm sorry, mom." Kick replied

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. You couldn't help it." Honey replied

"Um, does my dad know?" Kick asked

"I haven't told him." Honey replied

"Harold is in China at the moment, isn't he?" Kick asked

"Want to tell him? I have his number." Katagiri asked

"No, thank you. I'll contact on him myself." Kick replied

"Yeah. That's probably best." Then Katagiri looked up into the window "That's the Kanagawa River flowing through the center of the town. And you can see the grounds beyond it?"

"Um.. You mean that building?" Kick asked

"Yes. That's the school you'll be attending." Katagiri replied

"Is that the same school you went to, Katagiri-san?" Kick asked

"Yes, although that was 18 years ago." Katagiri replied

"So Brad went there, too?" Kick asked

"Yes. My brother Brad also went Kana West." Katagiri replied

"Kana West?" Kick asked in confusion

"Kanagawa West High School."

"Yeah."

"Public school are a little different from private school, but it just takes some getting used to. I'm sure you'll get used it in no time." Katagiri replied

"I hope so." Kick replied

"You'll be fine. Once you're out from the hospital, I'll help you to prepare for life at Kana West." Katagiri spoke

The next day, July 20th 2013. Student from Grade 10 Class 1 came to Kick and greet him. Ronaldo spoke to Kick first

"We're student from Kanagawa West High School Grade 10 Class 1." Ronaldo spoke

"Okay..." Kick replied

"I'm Ronaldo, Ronaldo Whincester. This is Lucy." Ronaldo pointed to Lucy

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Penkinson." Lucy spoke

"And this is..." Ronaldo pointed to Kendall

"Kendall Perkins."

"Um, did you want something?" Kick asked

"Oh, yes. Both I and Lucy are class officers. Kendall is in charge of countermeasures. We came here today as representatives of class 1." Ronaldo replied

"Countermeasures?" Kick asked

"You just transferred here, right?" Kendall asked

"We hared that you were supposed to start coming to school on Monday, but then suddenly got sick. So we decided to visit you on behalf of the entire class. Um, here. These are from all of us." Lucy gave Kick some flower "You move here from Gunma, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you went to a private school and middle-high school there? Why did you transfer?" Lucy asked Kick

"For family reason." Kick replied

"This is your first time living in Kanagawa?" Lucy asked him again

"Yes."

"Oh... I though maybe you used to live here." Lucy asked again

"I've been here before, but I've never lived here." Kick replied

"Did you stay for a long time?" Kendall asked

"I can't say. I don't remember. I was really young, so... maybe?" Kick replied

Ronaldo gave Kick some paper "Here. I made you a copy of all notes from the start of first term."

"Thank you! I think I'll start going to school in early August, so I'll see you then.

"Um, Buttowski?" Kendall asked

"What?"

"Buttowski... You're first name is Clarence, right? May we called you Clarence?" Kendall asked Kick

"Eh, sure." Kick replied

"We look forward to getting you know, Clarence." Kendall spoke

"Same here. Thanks." Kick replied

Then Kick and Kendall shake hands and Kendall asked him again "Clarence, are you really sure you've never lived in Kanagawa's before?"

"I don't think so." Kick replied

Later at night. Kick went into the elevator. and he met a mysterious girl. Kick was shocked

"Oh, pardon me." Kick shocked

Both were waited in the elevator. Kick suddenly asked

"Are you from Kanagawa East High School? Do you have something to do on the second basement level?" Kick asked

"Yes."

"Bu the second basement is... " Kick confused

"I have something to deliver. My poor other half... is waiting for me there." Nue replied

Then the mysterious girl came off the elevator. Suddenly, Kick asked

"Hey, wait. What's your name?" Kick asked her name

"Nue. Nue Woodrow." Nue replied

After replied. Nue came into morgue room. 11 days later, Kick awake and ready to go to Kanagawa East High School. 7.00 AM. Kick came as his first day to Kanagawa East High School. Mr Rin talked to him while he walked

"I hope you will get along with everyone. If you have any troubles at all, please don't hesitate talked to me. You can also talk to Ms. Ayako, the assistant homeroom teacher of course." Rin spoke to Kick

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Kick replied

"We look forward to having you with us."

August 1st 2013. Kick was entered his new class. And greet his name to Grade 10 Class 1 student.

"I moved here because of my father's new job. I'm living with my mother, sister, an aunt. And, um, it's nice to meet you." Kick spoke to Kanagawa Student

"Please give our new friend a warm welcome, class. Help each other, and work your hardest together, so that you can all graduate in prime health next March. Buttowski-kun, you can take that seat here." Rin spoke

"Yes, sir."

Then Kick came into his chair. Suddenly, he saw Nue and was shocked. At break-time, all student came to him and asked him. Gunther, Mouth, Emo Kid, Avery, Annabelle, Lucy, Jessica, Angela, Shinji, Shion, Koichi, Keiichi, Melissa, and Ronaldo, while talked to each other. Kick saw an empty chair. And he was shocked

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Ronaldo asked Kick

"Eh? No, nothing. But I was wondering about the girl who visited me. Kendall, was it? Is she absent today?" Kick asked about Kendall

"Yeah, looks like it." Ronaldo replied

"Hey! Why don't we give you a tour of the school during lunch? It's tough not knowing where the stuff is, right?" Gunther spoke

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks. I appreciate it." Kick replied

At 3.00 PM. Kick met Nue at the top of the school and talked to each other

"Hey, Woodrow. You watching the P.E Class, too? Should you be up here?" Kick asked Nue

"I don't know. But there's no point in watching from up close. And you? Should be up here?" Nue replied

"Do you remember meeting me at Kanagawa hospital one day? In the elevator. You got off at the second basement level." Kick asked

"Did something like that happen?" Nue replied

"What did you go to the second basement level for? You said you have something to deliver. You were holding some kind of a white doll. Is that what you had to deliver..." Kick spoke

"I hate being questioned." Nue replied

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't trying to force you to tell me. I just, well..." Kick spoke

"Something very sad happened that day. You are Kick Buttowski, correct?" Nue repleid

"Yes."

"You're classmates haven't been told you?" Nue asked

"Eh!? Told me what?" Kick confused

"They associate your name with death. But not just any death. A cruel, irrational death that took a place at this school. This school is the most closest place to death, especially the toilet near the 10th grade's class 1. It's much, much, closer, to it than any of the other classes." Nue replied

"To. death?" Kick shocked

"You don't know about anything, Buttowski? Nothing at all? Nobody has told you?" Nue asked

"About what?" Kick confused

"You'll find out soon enough. You shouldn't try to get close to me. You should talked to me anymore, either." Nue replied

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Nue replied

"That's..."

"Goodbye, B-u-t-t-o-w-s-k-i." Nue leaves Kick

After Nue said goodbye. Kick returned into his house. The next day, Nue was sat on the chair alone. Kick met Nue again an talked to each other

**Kick**: Hey there.

**Nue** : Why...

**Kick**: Eh...

**Nue** : Are you okay with this?

**Kick** : Well...

Suddenly, the wind breeze really hard. Just like a tornado. Nue spoke to Kick to be careful

"You should be careful. It may have already begun." Nue replied

Three hours later. At Art Club Class. Everyone draws. Ms. Ayako came to Keiichi, he was drawing something

"And just what is it?" Ayako asked

"Um, it's a lemon." Keiichi replied

"That's a lemon?" Ayako confused

"It's "The Lemon's Scream." Keiichi replied

"Are you sure that's how you want to draw it? Keiichi-kun?" Ayako asked

"This is how lemon looks to me." Keiichi replied

"It's not in line with the objective of the class... But I suppose it's all right. That said, you should save things like this for the art club."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Keiichi replied

"No need to apologized. Go ahead and finish it up." Ayako spoke

"Are you a fan of munch?" Kick asked

"Yeah, kind of." Keiichi replied

"Keiichi-kun definitely has a drawing style all his own. The lemon is screaming?" Kick spoke and asked

"No, actually, it's the world that screaming. The lemon it's covering its ears, because it's terrified of the sound." Keiichi replied

"Hm. So, you're in the art club, right?" Kick asked

"Yeah. It just started up this year." Keiichi replied "Are you planning to join any club, Buttowski?" And he asked

"Hm. I haven't decided." Kick replied

"Would you be interested in the art club?" Keiichi asked

"Me?" Kick confused

"Yes, I mean..."

"What are you drawing, Magnuson?" Ayako asked Gunther

"An apple." Gunther replied

"Apples don't have arms and legs." Ayako angry to Gunther

"This is how apple looks to me!" Gunther replied

"Be serious!"

"I am sort of interested..." Kick spoke

"Hey, what do you think about Ms. Ayako?" Keiichi asked

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Kick confused

"Well, I guess that's understandable. Yeah." Keiichi spoke to himself

Kick saw all the student, but he didn't saw Nue and muttered "She's not here, huh?"

Outside the class. Kick and Keiichi walked. Kick suddenly asked

"Doesn't looking at Munch's "The Scream" make you feel scared, or uneasy?" Kick asked

"Uneasy." Keiichi replied

"Yes."

"I feel uneasy about anything. The painting draws out that emotion. That's why I like it." Keiichi replied

"You like it because it makes you uneasy?" Kick asked

"It doesn't do any good at pretend you can't see what's going on. I think... it's the same for everyone." Keiichi replied

"Hm."

Then Suddenly Gunther came behind Kick

"Yo, Kick! Talking about Ms. Ayako over here? Let me in on that!" Gunther spoke

"Unfortunately, we were talking about something a little darker." Kick replied

"Oh. What do you mean by... something darker?" Gunther confused

"The feeling of uneasiness enveloping the world." Keiichi replied

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Gunther confused

"Haven't you felt that way?" Kick asked

"Of course I have! Like when I finally made it into the 10th grade, only to ended up in a curse toilet near class 1..." Gunther replied and accidentally spoke about the curse

After Gunther said about the cursed toilet. Kick, Gunther, and Keiichi were shocked. Gunther tell Kick about something

"Listen, Kick... I've been wanting to tell you since yesterday." Gunther spoke to Kick

"Don't you think that's a bad idea now?" Keiichi replied

"Well, maybe, but..." Gunther replied

"What?"

While Kick confused. He saw Nue drawing at library, alone. Kick was shocked. Gunther asked Kick

"What's wrong?" Gunther asked Kick

"Nothing, I've gotta go." Kick replied

"Hey, Kick!" Gunther shocked

"That's not a..." Keiichi also shocked

While both Gunther and Keiichi were yelled and shocked in sense of fear. Kick came inside the library, and met Nue, who was alone.

"Was it okay to do that?" Nue asked

"Do what?" Kick replied

"They didn't try to stop you?" Nue asked

"I guess not. What are you drawing? Is it based from some kind of model? Or did you make it up?" Kick asked

"Both, I guess. At the end, I'm going to give her a enormous wings." Nue replied

"Is she an angel?" Kick asked

"Who knows?" Nue replied

"What's wrong with your left eye? You've been wearing that eye patch since I met you at the hospital." Kick asked in confusion

"You want to know?" Nue asked

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Kick shocked

"Then I won't" Nue replied

Suddenly the bell were rang. Before Kick returned. He met Kanagawa Elementary School former principal, Principal Henry

"You should head back to the class. I haven't see you before." Henry asked Kick

"I'm Buttowski, from Grade 10 Class 1. I'm just transferred here." Kick replied

"I'm Henry, the librarian. You're welcome to came here anytime you like, but right now, you should get going." Henry spoke

"Yes, sir."

After he met Mr. Henry. Kick came out from the library. And returned to his class. At night, he came into the hospital, and met the nurse

"Sorry, we're swamped during the day." Nurse Shiori apologized

"It's okay for me to be here?" Kick asked

"It's totally fine." Shiori replied

"Eh? Thank you." Kick thanked

"So, what are you reading these days?"

"The author you recommended to me, John Saul." Kick replied

"Hmmm. If only I could get my coworkers to read this stuff, too. But that's not what you came to talk about, is it?" Shiori replied

"No. There's something I wanted to ask you. Did a girl die at this hospital last Monday?" Kick asked

"Last Monday? You were still here, weren't you? Why do you ask?" Shiori confused

"Something happened that make me wonder." Kick spoke

"Hmmm. I get the feeling you're asking for a reason. There were no death among the patient I was in charge of." Shiori replied

"Charging the subjects, then... Did you see a girl wearing a school uniform in any wards of that day?" Kick asked

"A girl, again?" Shiori confused

"She had a blue blazer, short hair... and an eye patch over her left eye." Kick spoke

"An eye patch? So, an ophthalmology patient? Eh! Hang on."

"You saw her?" Kick asked

"No. But a girl who died... There might have been one." Shiori replied

"Really?" Kick asked

"It's possible. I think it was a girl, anyway. I heard someone say a young patient died." Shiori replied

"What was the patient's name?" Kick asked

"Want me to find out for you?" Shiori replied

"Can you?" Kick asked

"Sure, I could ask around. If I dig anything up, I'll call your cell." Shiori replied

"I know I've already asked, but you are sure it's okay for you to do this?" Kick asked

"We'll just say that you were concerned for a classmate. You seems to have a good reason you want to know. But in return, you'll have to tell me that reason sometime. Got it, master horror lover?" Shioir replied

The next day, August 4th 2013. Mr. Rin taught Class 1. Kick and the others were studied. He saw the chair, there's no Nue on her chair. But, he saw Kendall in the front, who looked at him. While at the locker room. Kick and Keiichi put their shoes on the locker. Suddenly, Lucy yelled to him

"Buttowski-kun. Are you heading home, now?" Lucy yelled to him

"Got a minute?" Kendall asked. Then, 25 minutes later "I see. So you were born at Kanagawa Hospital.

"My family moved to Gunma shortly after, through." Kick replied

"And you lived in Gunma from then on?" Kendall asked

"Yes." Kick replied

"Didn't you ever come back to visit?" Kendall asked

"Not ofter." Kick replied

"I see."

"Why did you ask?" Kick confused

"I get this nagging feeling before. I've met you before. Somewhere." Kendall replied

"Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else?" Kick confused

"That's part of why I wanted to ask you. So annoying." Kendall replied

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean you. I'm annoyed that I can't remembered it clearly." Kendall spoke

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Lucy spoke

"This is the part of being the head of countermeasures. I have to do a good job." Kendall replied

"What exactly does the head of countermeasures do?" Kick confused

"In simple terms, I'm in charge of devising and executing countermeasures to protect the class." Kendall replied

"Protect the class. Devising? Executing?" Kick confused

"I want to make sure you understand the situation class 1 is in, and the rules we must follow."

"Kendall-san!" Lucy yelled

"What?"

"Hold on..." Keiichi also yelled

"Actually..."

While Kendall, Lucy, and Keiichi talked. Suddenly, Kick saw Nue walked into her house. Kendall shocked after what Keiichi and Lucy talked about

"What!? Honestly, I miss one day of school, and this is what happens!?" Kendall shocked

"See you later." Kick off the school

Kendall, Lucy, and Keiichi were shocked after Kick leave the school. To met Nue. Kendall was angry to Kick. Kick followed Nue to her house. And he found a doll store. Where Nue lived. He saw a sign near the doll ouse

"The Hollow Blue Eyes of Kanagawa at Twilight. What this is?" Kick confused

Then Kick looked around at the front of the stores. Suddenly, his phone were rang. He picked up the phone.

**Kick** : Hello?

**Shiori** : Buttowski-kun?

**Kick** : Ah? Shiori-san?

**Shiori** : About what we discussed in the other day. I found it. They said it was a Junior High School girl. Apparently, she was the only daughter, so her parents were devastated.

**Kick** : And her name? What was the girl name?

**Shiori**: I'm not sure, but...

**Kick** : Yes.

"I think her name was Woodrow, or Willy. Something like that I only heard it secondhand, so I don't know if it's..." Shori replied, but suddenly the phone was unconnected

Kick came inside the doll house. The inside was incredibly creepy and full of mystery. He came into the downstairs. Suddenly, he saw a doll that really similar like Nue.

_"Nue? Why are you here?"_ Kick confused

"Oh? So you're don't disliked sort of thing? Why are you here? Why? I wasn't hiding because I wanted to surprised you. You just happened to come while I was here. Did you think it looks like me?" Nue asked

"Yeah..."

"It does, doesn't it? But only half. Maybe less than that." Nue spoke

"Why are you here?" Kick asked

"I don't disliked these things. And why are you here, Buttowski?" Nue replied and asked

"Well,um... I was just walking around, and. I mean, I don't know this town at all well yet, and when I stumbled across this place, I got curious." Kick replied

"I see. Some people say dolls like these are creepy. But you don't think that?" Nue asked

"No." Kick replied

After Kick replied. Both Kick and Nue walked into Nue's favorite dolls

"These two are my favorites." Nue pointing to her favorite doll "Their face look so peaceful. It's strange to me that they can look so calm, even through they're attached."

"But maybe that's the reason they're calm?" Kick asked

"Impossible. It would make more sense for them to calm if they're separated." Nue replied

"Hm."

Suddenly, Nue looked to him "Shall I show you? Shall I show you... what's under this eye patch?" Nue asked Kick

Kick was shocked. Then Nue opened the left eye that covered with the eye patch. Kick was surprised

"An artificial eye?" Kick confused

"My left eye is a doll's. It can see things that should remain unseen, so I usually keep it covered. Do you feel sick?" Nue replied

"Eh?"

"This might not be a good place for you, since you're not used to it." Nue spoke

"Not a good place?" Kick confused

"The dolls... Dolls are hollow, you see. Completely hollow, in body and soul. That void connects them with dead. But hollow things seek to fill their emptiness. Don't you feel as through this place is drawing something out of you?" Nue spoke

"Yeah."

"Should we go? It's more comfortable upstairs." Nue asked Kick

After arrived at the upstairs. Kick asked Nue some kind of question. Kick asked about what's the meaning of studio W, and Nue replied the one that created the dolls. Kick asked Nue again about a day when he was met Nue for his first time, about the doll that Nue brought into a girl who died in the hospital, Kick somewhat remembered something about the surname of the girl who died. He asked again that does Nue have an sisters,and Nue replied she didn't have one. Kick remembered again about the girl who died was only child since her parents were devastated. Kick was more even shocked. Sudden;y, Nue told him some story about Kanagawa city

"There's an old story in this town... about the class 1 of 41 years ago. I'm guessing nobody has told you. There was a student in that class... who excelled in in sports and her studies. She was kind to everyone. She was loved by teachers, and student alike. But, shortly after ending the class 10, she died." Nue told Kick about Woodrow story

"How?"

"The story I heard she was in a plane crash with her family. But there are several other theories. Some say it was car accident, Other clams she died because of burned. Regardless, everyone in the class was terribly shocked. They were overcome with grief. But suddenly, someone said, "She isn't dead." He pointed at the portable toilet near football field and said, "Look, she's right here. See, she's still alive and well." Then, the other student started saying the same thing "It's true, she's not dead." That behavior spread through the rest of the class, like a chain reaction. They didn't want to believe the truth. They didn't want to accept the cruel reality. I'm sure you can relate. Everyone in the class continued with that act, insisting that girl was still alive. Even the homeroom teacher took their side declaring, "It's true, she's alive. So all of you should continue to work hard as a team, until the day you all graduate together." The principal even arranged to have her seat including in the graduation ceremony." Nue continued to tell the story

"Is it... a true story?" Kick shocked

"Then, after graduation, everyone gathered in the classroom for a class photo. The whole class, including the teacher. But when they looked at the photo, they noticed something. There in the photo, off to the side. They could see a girl who should have been gone. Her face was deathly pale, but she smiled like the others. That girl... The student who died... was named Woodrow."

After he heard the girl who died 41 years ago was Woodrow. He was incredibly shocked. Suddenly he's phone were rang. Then he picked up the phone, and ended it. Nue hated with some kind of communication. Because it can be found, detect, and caught you everywhere. Then Kick returned to his house. August 9th 2013. Class 1 had a lot of exam that they'll faced. Gunther told Kick that Ronaldo and him were classmates since they were Grade 2 elementary school. And Kick said that he will moved to Gunma again in next January 2014. Kendall said that she will moved to Gunma, too. Just like Kick. After the school was over. He met Lucy, a girl who Kick met when he was in the hospital. Kick and Lucy were talked to each other while their returned into their home. Lucy was talked to Kick about Gunma. Then Kick asked Lucy about the girl named Woodrow, 41 years ago Grade 10 Class 1 Woodrow. Then Lucy shocked and yelled "Don't ever mention that name in Class 1 again!" Then she runaway. Everyone told him to never mentioned Woodrow again. At the next day, the exam had begun. Kick went outside and met Nue. And talked to her. Kick told about the girl who died, named Woodrow Fujisaki. And Nue told Woodrow was her cousin. And Kick asked Nue again, about 41 years ago. But, Nue said that she doesn't exist. Only Kick who can saw her. Kick was very shocked. Suddenly, someone came and told Lucy about something. And Lucy rushed up into the downstairs. But, suddenly, she saw Kick and Nue and shocked, trips down the stairs. Her neck is impaled by the sharp end of her umbrella. And finally, her dead body was pulled by a toilet tissue. And pulled into the toilet, became a bloody mummy, and turned into a portable toilet at the football field.

One month later, September 10th 2013. He saw a truck loaded with a glasses. Someone yelled. A tall, blonde girl wearing a blue T-shirt, blue hat, grey shorts, and black shorts

"Well, look who I found!" Annabelle yelled in Southern Belle Accent

"Oh..." Kick surprised

"Hiya, Kick! Skipping school?" Annabelle asked

"No, I just left the hospital." Kick replied

"Oh, yeah. That's make sense." Annabelle replied

"How about you? Are you sick?" Kick asked Annabelle

_"Yeah, that's right!"  
_

"You're quite the singer." Kick spoke

"Hihihihi. I hate to say it, but. I'm happy to think so."

"Happy?" Kick confused

"Yeah, it means my hard work in the club is paying off." Annabelle replied

"Which club?" Kick asked

**"_Big brothers shouldn't bully or degrade, be sugar sweet, not lemonade!"_ **Annabelle replied by sang Luigi Vendetta's opera song

"Ah, you're in the musical club?" Kick spoke

"Yup, with Luigi, and Perkins!" Annabelle replied

"Who's Perkins, again?" Kick confused

"Kendall Perkins. She tends to be a bit dramatic. It shows in her acting. But she's not a bad person. So I hope you'll help her, too." Annabelle replied

"Uh, sure."

Then suddenly the wind blows hardly. And the window felt into both Kick and Annabelle. Both of them were shocked. Kick tried to save Annabelle from the falling glasses. And both were fine and safe. Kick and Annabelle saw the broken window. Annabelle was terrified

"No... No! No! No! I don't want to die! No!" Annabelle yelled and cried

At Noon, 3.00 PM. Kick went into Studio W. To met Nue. Kick asked Nue about what happened 41 years ago. Nue replied to him to be careful, and told him that he'll find his own answer at school. At the next morning. All student discussed about the 41 years ago curse and the new student Kick, there's two possibilities. Lucy died because just of accident or a curse that come back in the last August? Since that day. All student from the school get away from Kick because he broke the rules. Kick called Gunther. He was in the football field. Kick was angry to Gunther about he didn't hang up his phone. Kendall was argue with Gunther. Suddenly, Nurse Shiori phoned Kick.

"Hello?"

"Are you on lunch break right now? Do you have a time to talk? What's up? I wanted to check with you on something." Shiori replied

"Check on what?" Kick asked

"About the girl you told me about yesterday, Nue Woodrow. Does she really exist?" Shiori asked in confusion

"Yes, she does." Kick replied

"Is she nearby? For sure? Where is she now?" Shiori asked Kick

"She didn't come to school today." Kick replied

"So she's not here?" Shiori asked

"Why do you want to know?" Kick asked

"I spoke to my brother yesterday. He refuses to talk about incident that happened in 41 years ago, or the accident last month. But, when I asked him about Nue, his demeanor suddenly changed **"There's no girl like that in our class!"** He was adamant." Shiori replied

"But that's a lie..."

"He was dead serious, and there's no reason to lie." Shiori replied

"Nue Woodrow exist!" Kick yelled

"What?"

"Can you hear me?" Kick asked

"I just got on the elevator, from the roof. I have to get back to work." Shiori replied

"Oh, that explains the static." Kick spoke

"But this is..." Shiori replied, but suddenly

After Shiori enters the elevator, but the cords snap, and she falls to the floor head-first before the elevator collapses and crushes her. Meanwhile, everyone else hears the crash from Kick's phone. Suddenly a toilet paper pulls Shiori dead body and put her into the portable toilet as "Death in September.". Shiori turned into a portable toilet. After he saw the elevator collapsed. Kick was shocked. The next morning. Nue came to the class. At the art club. Kick and Keiichi talked about the curse. Then Kick went into the library, to do some research. He saw the yearbook of 1972. He wants to find about Woodrow in the book. But, he suddenly saw Brad on the yearbook. Mr. Henry came into Kick and asked him, about his uncle Brad. Then Henry asked Kick Brad had died. Kick replied he was died in a car accident 10 years ago, when he was a little. Kick called by Kendall. And he came into the police room for some interview. 3.00 PM. He came into his class, there were no one inside the class. Mr. Rin told him that everyone was in the new homeroom. Then Kick came down into the downstairs and saw the portable toilet near the football field. And he saw a sign on the toilet "Who is dead?"A month later, October 29th 2013. Kick came to Nue house. Kick told to Nue about all the student act weird. And treat me he wasn't exist. Then Kick realized that both he and Nue were not exist anymore. Then Kick and Nue started their live as the team of non-existent. Nue makes a special experience to Kick. Kick was asked Nue a lot of things. Kick started to understand why he's non-exist now. Because the story of 41 years ago Woodrow, since that day every month has a death. Either a student, or someone from the family. Actually, Woodrow was a ghost that have a physician look that lead people into their death into the toilet. October 30th 2013. Kick and Nue relationship were closer and closer, since both of them were at the same non-exist team. At lunch break, they came into Mr, Henry library and asked him about Woodrow

"Um, was the Woodrow from 41 years ago a boy or a girl?" Kick asked Henry

"A boy. His surname was Kanagawa, just like this town. His full name was Woodrow Kanagawa. One night in March, the toilet was exploded from a near distance. The whole family died, parents and sister included." Henry replied

"Did you ever see the photo of the dead Woodrow appearance in?" Kick asked

"Sure did." Henry replied

"Do you have it?" Kick asked

"No. To tell you the truth, It terrified me." Henry replied

After asked about the dead Woodrow. The next day, October 31st 2013, Mr. Rin came in a state of considerable mental distress, walking erratically while clutching a black bag. Kick awaken and saw his with her bag. After Rin put his bag on the ground.

"Everyone, good morning. Today, I must apologize to you all. I have to... I have done my utmost so that. You could all safely arrived in good health in next spring. I did everything could make it happen. But everything that occurs henceforth is for you to all deal with. Once it has begun, I don't know if any amount of struggling will do any good. I don't know... You can't expect me to. But I believe it is futile to speak in such of nice things now." Mr. Rin in mental distress

Then Mr. Rin pull a knife from his black back. Everyone was scared. And his mental state deteriorates even further. He frantically waves the knife around, as if warding off an unseen assailant, before stabbing himself through the neck in front of his terrified students. Kick shock and almost throw up. And his blood spreading to Jessica. Gunther shock a bit. Then Mr. Rin push the knife deeper on his neck. Then his blood spreading to everyone. Then Mr. Rin passed out with a lot of his blood. Annabelle is in shock from Mr. Rin's death, and is the first one to scream, causing most of the students to run out of the classroom. Jessica was shocked, and Emo Kid was fainted. Kick was incredibly shocked after saw Mr. Rin's tragic death

"Everyone out! Call the police and ambulance, now! Was anyone hurt? Kick-kun, are you alright?" Henry forced everyone to get out and asked Kick

"I'm fine" Kick replied

"Let's go, Buttowski. Looks like seven people isn't enough at all to safe one live, at least you and your friends needs eight." Nue talked to Kick

Then both Kick and Ne get out from the class. Everyone was terrified. In the hallway Annabelle was sobbing, Kendall was comforting her in the hallway. Suddenly, the toilet from near the class exploded. Everyone was shocked

"What was that!?" Kick and friends were shocked

Suddenly, the toilet paper came. And pulled Mr. Rin's dead body into the toilet. And he turned into the portable toilet. Everyone was shocked about the toilet killer. After Brad's story, he starts slapping them with toilet paper rolls. Shinji asked to Brad

"Does Mr. Rin, along with Shiori and Lucy turns into a toilet?" Shinji asked in confusion

"Uh... lame!" Mouth yelled

"Oh come on! Why the ending is only Mr. Rin's death!? It's not over yet! How about the rest!?" Kick yelled

"That's story wasn't scary at all! Come on, put some kind of violent things!" Avery also yelled

"Why the toilet wants the body of dead people!" Keiichi yelled

"Is the rest is I'll killed and turned into a toilet, too!? Eww... That's disgusting!" Annabelle also yelled

"BOO!" Everyone yelled

"So not scary!" Luigi also yelled

After everyone angry and yelled to Brad. He was crying again, about the boy who became a toilet 41 years ago and muttered "I hope someone will believe you story, Woody.". Then Annabelle story was about to begin

"And now, the story about the violent death that make you chickened out in a short time, suicide... My story is **"Vengeance of Kanagawa Half-Ghost Suicide." **「サザン·ベルハーフゴースト自殺の復讐」。


	3. Vengeance of Kanagawa Half-Ghost Suicide

In October 30th 2013. A tall, blonde viking girl named Annabelle or myself raced Gordie Gibble in Tsubaki pass. That time, Annabelle was in the lead position. But suddenly, she over-revving the engine and finally blows up her beloved red Toyota MR-S. Annabelle was shocked after heard the sound of explosion on her engine. Then finally made a 180 degree spin out and lost the race. Gordie win the race with his yellow Honda NSX Type S Zero NA2 yelled to her

"Yay! I win! See you later, loser!" Gordie yelled arrogantly

After lose from Gordie. Annabelle saw the engine and shocked white smoke came from the engine and the engine was fully wrecked. She was shocked and stuck in the mountain and muttered

"My precious... My precious... is gone... MR-S." Annabelle pointing to her dead MR-S

Suddenly Avery came with her Skyline R32 GTS-t. And took Annabelle to home in Aichi. Before returned to home. Annabelle asked Avery about the deceased MR-S.

"Avery. Can I asked you something?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"Yes. What is it?" Avery replied

"Um... How should I put this... My MR-S engine had been blew up. But, I have a money about 2 million yen. Even it might be not enough. Can it fixed the engine?" Annabelle asked

"It's Impossible. Even 2 million it's enough for customized the engine. But, it's impossible to repair it. Even it can, it can be fixed by swapping it." Avery replied

"Eh? Swap?" Annabelle confused

"Yep. Just like your cousin Gunther and our friend Linnie." Avery replied

"This is all my fault. If I didn't reckless to challenge that Gordie's NSX-S. It wouldn't be happened." Annabelle spoke in regret

After regret about what happened and cause the MR-S to blow the engine. Annabelle start to cried, and sobbed. Avery tried to comfort her. But, it's no use. At the next morning, 4.00 AM. Annabelle attempt to suicide for her first time by exploding her room with bomb. But, it's no use. After didn't die with bombing her room. She came out from Aichi to Gunma for searching an viking weapon to kill herself. Then she came into BattleSnax and asked Magnus where's the weapon room

"Excuse me, Uncle Magnus. Where's the room that full-field with weapons?" Annabelle asked while crying

"BWAR! The room is located at the downstairs of this restaurant. Don't forget to pay if you have the suitable one." Magnus replied

"Thanks!" Annabelle replied

After know located the room of viking weapon. Annabelle rushed into the room. And bought a large axe. Then came inside the toilet of BattleSnax and attemp to suicide with cut her hand with the axe four times while sobbing, also called slashed wrist. But, Gunther heard a sound of cut inside the toilet and rushed into the toilet. He shocked after saw his cousin attempt to suicide

"What on earth... Hah! What are you doing, Annabelle!?" Gunther shocked after he saw his cousin attempt to Suicide and saw her hand bleed "Your hand... What did your done to your hand?" Gunther confused

"Please don't interrupted me Gunther... Sorry, but I have to go..." Annabelle replied while sobbing

"What are you mean by go?" Gunther still confused

"It means I really want to die! Please let me go!"

"No way! I must bring you to hospital! You're hand is really in a critical condition. I have to brought you, immediately!" Gunther yelled

After Gunther and Annabelle talked in the toilet. Gunther brought Annabelle to Gunma Hospital with his white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V RS. The doctor do the wound care and a medication to Annabelle's arm and asked her some question, but she answered all the question calmly.

"Your date of birth?" Doctor asked

"July 7th, 1999." Annabelle replied

"Blood Type." Doctor asked again

"Type B." Annabelle replied again

"Where are you live?"

"Toyota City in Aichi Prefecture."

"Where are you slashed your wrist?"

"In my cousin restaurant, BattleSnax at Gunma."

11.00 AM, After quit from the hospital, Danny came to Annabelle and brought her to Tokyo Tower, Danny tried to comfort her, and asked her t drink

"Do you want something to eat?" Danny asked

"No, I don't need anything right now, senpai." Annabelle nodded faintly

"Well, I guess a cup of coffee can make you feel better." Danny spoke

"You don't need to..." Annabelle replied

"Or maybe... I will bring you a cold drink. How about your favorite Strawberry Juice?" Danny asked

"Okay. But I guess it won't make me feel better..." Annabelle sightly nodded

"Before you're start to drink. Here! Some tissue." Danny spoke

"Yeah."

After Danny gave her the drink, Annabelle drank the juice. 15 minutes later. At 12.15. Annabelle went into the bathroom, but suddenly she rushed up into the top of Tokyo Tower and attempt to Suicide by jumping from the top of Tokyo Tower. After the news of Annabelle's caused of death by suicide. All of her fans and friends were shocked, and rushed up to saw Annabelle's body. Danny was looked down to saw a crowded in the bottom of the Tower. All people saw the tragedy. Her blood flow slowly to the asphalt. Danny stunned, and rushed up to the downstairs and saw Annabelle's body, and he saw she was crying while suicide. Annabelle's ghost arises from her body and said.

"Oh... I get it. This is what's the deal after I killed myself to suicide. Turned into a full-ghost rather than half-ghost." Annabelle's ghost realized

One hour later, body of Annabelle was taken by Metropolitan Police Department. Half-hour later. Annabelle parents, Hagar and Leshawna came to the place when Annabelle suicide, and sorrowed after know their daughter leave them forever. 5 minutes later. All her friends came to the Tokyo Tower. And fell in tears on the traces of blood, hands and faces rubbing the stains that seemed to remain despite the scouring. Others kept an all-night vigil at the altar that grew as mourner after mourner heaped flowers, plants, soft-drinks, sweets, fruit, cosmetics, posters, records, letters, and other mementos on the now sacred ground that had claimed their goddess' life. In the hospital, everyone sorrowed, especially Avery.

"Annabelle! Annabelle! (Sobbing) Why is this happening to you!? Why!?" Avery sobbed

"Cousin! (Sobbing) Why!? Why are you killed yourself, why!? AHHHH!" Gunther cried and screamed

"Gunther, are you alright?" Kick asked

"Not right by now, Kick! My lovable cousin is gone forever, Kick! GONE! (crying)" Gunther replied and sobbed

"I know it hurts Gunther... Is that true Kendall?" Kick nodded and asked

"Well... I guess this is what exactly that have to be happened. Um, I mean. Yeah, it's painful indeed." Kendall replied

After everyone leave from the morgue room. Kendall still stand near Annabelle's body in the room and laugh insanely like a demon with blue glowing eyes

"Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Hu... Huhu... WHUHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Fuhu.. hahaha... haha...hahahahaha! Everyone who stood in the way was gone. The rest is only dictating team Slasher. Controlling police is the only matter of time! What do you think, Annabelle!? My victory is total! I was the one that setting Gordie's car into a powerful monster machine! And make your car exploded with a engine blow! Hahahaha! I have won!" Kendall laugh insanely and pointing to Annabelle's body and declared her victory

After Kendall declared her victory. She went to the main hall to met the others. Annabelle saw what Kendall had done and drove her to her own death

"Oh... Is that so? You're pretend to be my friend, Kendall? And drove me to my own death by setting Gordie's car even more powerful than mine? Well, bring it sister! It's not over yet, Kendall! Who will killed a lot of people in this world is the winner! I'm gonna show you! That I'll seek my own revenge on you!" Annabelle's ghost seek in revenge to Kendall and challenge her in murdering competition

At the next day. 10.00 AM. Gordie was driving his yellow Honda NSX Type S Zero at Tsubaki Line. He laugh after he heard the news Annabelle's defeat and suicide

"Whahahahaha! That punk ass viking girl is finally died! I have no worrying about that annoying Mellowbrook Halfas team again! Now, I'm the king of Kanagawa Pass! Ahahahahaha!" Gordie laugh insanely

Suddenly, when he drives to the bottom of the mountain. He saw a sightings of someone that not strange to him. And he was shoked

"Wha... What was that!?" Gordie shocked

After he saw a sightings. There's a mysterious voice with a Southern Belle accent spoke to him

_"Gordie... This is the end of you."_ Mysterious Voice spoke

"What!? Are you kidding!? This must me a joke! Come on! Show yourself! I know you're inside this car!" Gordie yelled

After Gordie yelled. In the passenger seat beside Gordie's driver seat there's a sightings of Annabelle's ghost and scared him away. He was scream

"AHHHHHHH! A GHOST!" Gordie screamed in terror like a little girl

After he screamed in terror. Gordie fell to his death along with his NSX to the bottom of the mountain. Annabelle saw his death and laugh maniacally

"Whahahahahahaha! Who's laughing now!? Geezer! Hahahahahahaha!" Annabelle's ghost laugh insanely.

Two hours later. After Gordie's accidental death. Rester heard the news of Gordie's death and shocked

"Eh!? What did you say!? Gordie had an accident and fell into the cliff?" Rester shocked

"I heard this messages from the top of the mountain and they said his yellow NSX-S Zero had fell into the cliff. His body were toasted along with the engine behind his car." Principal Rival replied

"This is horrible. I think this must be another **Yukko Syndrome** that happened 27 years ago." Rester scared

"I think it wasn't a Yukko Syndrome at all. But more like **Annabelle Syndrome** since her death yesterday." Principal replied

"You're right. I think it was our big mistake to finish up her car two days ago." Rester spoke

"What should we do? Is there a way to stop that syndrome?" Principal asked

"Only a professional who can do such a thing. We just only have to watch, her murdering behavior." Rester replied

After Annabelle killed Gordie. She continued to find another victim. Started with Tochigi Prefecture. She came to Lake Chūzenji. To kill Angela, Shinji, and Shion. In the Lake, Shinji sobbed and still felt the pain that Annabelle's death and left him forever

"Shinji? Are you alright?" Shion asked

"Please leave me alone, Shion! I want to be alone right now." Shinji replied while crying

"I know you're still feel the pain of Annabelle's Suicide. But, you must accept that reality." Shion comfort him

"I know. But, it's still painful to me. I just can't forget about it." Shinji replied

While Shinji sorrowed with Annabelle's death. Angela came to them and talked to Shinji

"Shinji-kun. I know what your feel now. I also have the same things happened just like you." Angela spoke

"I know Angela-san. It's Romeo, right?" Shinji replied

"Eh? _That's quick he knew it already._ I know Annabelle-chan has did something amazing to us. But, everything has it's own ending. If her ending is that Suicide. Just let it be like that." Angela tried to comfort him

After saw three of them talked about her. Annabelle possessed Shinji. And attempt to suicide on his body.

"I have to go..." Annabelle in Shinji body spoke

"Eh? What did you mean?" Shion confused

"If you're guys also wanted to go. Then, come on. I'll show you what is this." Annabelle in Shinji body replied

Annabelle inside Shinji's body with Angela and Shion came to the gas station at top of Irohazaka pass. Both Angela and Shion were confused

"What do you mean Shinji?" Angela confused

"What does go mean?" Shion still confused

"This is what do I mean go."

Then Annabelle inside Shinji's body burnt up the gas station. Then using a belt of bomb to kill Shinji, Shion, and Angela. Then the bomb exploded and killed three of them. The explosion were heard to Kanagawa Prefecture. Team 426, Ricky and Mark were shocked

"What was that!?" Ricky shocked

"An explosion?" Mark also shocked

After heard the sound of explosion. All members of Team 426 from Yabitsu Pass came to the Irohazaka and saw a burnt gas station. All members of Team 426 were shocked, especially Ricky and Mark

"What in the world happened?" Ricky confused

"Someone killed our three members from our team. But who?" Mark replied

"Please don't tell me! Could it be... This is..." Ricky shocked

"Yep, Annabelle Syndrome." Mark replied

After saw the three angels (Shinji, Shion, and Angela) died in a fire explosion. Annabelle's ghost grin evilly and muttered

"Hm. Who will be entered the finish line first, Kendall? Will it be me, or you? After I will destroy the home land of racing, Kanagawa Prefecture by tomorrow?" Annabelle's ghost grin with delight

After Angela, Shinji, and Shion death. The news of their death were known by The Project KB, Infinity, Team High School Star, and Mellowbrook Halfas. Firstly, Project KB were shocked after heard the news.

"Whaaat!? Shinji, Shion, and Angela are killed at gas station!?" Kick shocked

"Yep. That's true." Gunther replied

"You've gotta be kidding me! After Gordie dies in a car accident. Now it's the three angel who dies at the same day!?" Nazrin yelled

"Bro.."

"If the other victim will be Magnuson or Buttowski. What did you think?" Chad asked

"For some reason. I would be panic too. Because this ghost murder not just killed one people at time. If the ghost killed one of them, I will be the other victim along with the second choice and you brother." Nue replied

"Exactly." Chad spoke

"Chad... If the one who did this thing is Annabelle. Is she actually this violent to people?" Kick asked

"You've got to be kidding me, Kick! Annabelle isn't that murderous!" Gunther yelled

"I think from your question, Buttowski. It's not actually Annabelle at all. It might be someone controlled her after her death yesterday. Beside, it's a suicide. So, the revenge percentage would be bigger rather than a natural death." Chad replied

"But, Chad-san. If that isn't Annabelle... Than who is the one that killed our friends?" Gunther confused

"Well... I guess it's her desire for revenge." Chad replied

"Eh!? Revenge!? What do you mean, Chad-san?" Kick shocked and confused

"A people who died cause of suicide wont be rest in peace for their entire life, and turned into a ghost with controlled by the negative emotions. Human's heart always have their negative side. So, they will controlled by that emotion for their eternity." Chad replied

"It means. My cousin is seek her revenge to everyone that has a past relationship to her? This is horrible. What do you think about this, Kick?" Gunther spoke

"I agree with you, Gunther. After her suicide, she didn't have any human friend anymore and treat us all like her enemies. And she will kill all of us." Kick replied

"Well, if that's happened. What should we do, Kick?" Gunther asked

"I think we must use our ghost power. And told her that we still care to her. Are you agree with the opinion, Gunther?" Kick replied

"Sure, Kick. Even we lost our best friend forever because of herself. We will take it back in immediately."

On the next morning. November 2nd 2013. 7.00 AM. Yabitsu Pass. Ricky, Mark, and all members of Team 426 prayed for soul of Angela, Shinji, and Shion at their grave. Then come back to the main headquarters. Ricky and Mark still discussed what cause their death.

"Mark-san. I'm not sure that Shinji, Shion, and Angela's death caused by Annabelle Syndrome. What's the deal between them with Annabelle anyway?" Ricky asked in confusion

"Hmm.. Actually, you don't know anything at all, Ricky." Mark replied

"Eh? What did you mean?" Ricky shocked

"Two Months ago, August 2013. Annabelle help three of them to stop The South Korea Tragedy. And in September 2013, Annabelle helped Angela to stop Shinigami Kendall, and brought her to a better life." Mark replied

"If that's is so... Why she wants to kill them after her death?" Ricky still confused

"That's the correct answer for why Annabelle Syndrome happened. She will kill all the people that have a past connection with them in the past, and took a revenge to delete all people that she ever saw and known while she still alive." Mark replied

"That's just ridiculous... Impossible! How can that be re-." Ricky shocked

While Ricky replied in confusion. Suddenly, they're heard a sound of sharp knife killed member of Team 426. Both of them were shocked. And rushed up to the outside. Ricky and Mark were shocked, after saw all members of Team 426 were killed.

"What in the world was happening here!?" Ricky shocked

"It might be her syndrome has come to u-." Mark replied

While Mark replied Ricky question. Annabelle killed both Ricky and Mark with a very sharp sword weapon called seppuku. And killed both Ricky and Mark with cut their heads. Annabelle grin with delight after saw all Team 426 members were killed by herself. Then Annabelle came to Team High School Star to kill Mouth, Emo Kid, Lucy, and Jessica. Meanwhile at High School Star headquarters. Their heard about the news of all Team 426 members were killed. Everyone were shocked.

"Eh!? They're were killed!? But how!?" Lucy shocked

"According to the news. Someone hold some sword, and cut their heads. And killed them with a deadly weapon." Mouth replied

"This is completely horrible! We will be the next one who will be killed! What should we do!?" Jessica panicked

"Well. I guess... I'm ready anytime to be killed..." Emo Kid spoke

"Emo Kid! Don't say that! If you wanted to die. Please don't invite us! We don't want to die yet." Jessica yelled

Suddenly, after Jessica yelled. Mouth suddenly suffered a heart attack and dies. Both Lucy and Jessica were surprised.

"Mouth! Mouth! What happened to you!" Lucy shocked

Mouth can't answered anything. After both came to Mouth. Both Lucy and Jessica were suffered the same heart attack. And died at the same time. Emo Kid dies mysteriously on his sleep, and slept forever. After Team High School Star were killed. Their head were cut with the seppuku. And brought their head into the box. Team Infinity is Annabelle next victim. Melissa asked Ronaldo about Annabelle's death and the tragedy.

"Ronaldo. I think since Annabelle's suicide two days ago. Many violent deaths happened. What do you think about it?" Melissa asked

"According to my scientific facts it's actually Annabelle's ghost who was causing this tragedy. And seek for revenge to all of us." Ronaldo replied

"As I though so, Ronaldo." Melissa spoke

Annabelle's ghost heard that Ronaldo and Melissa knew she was the one that causing the death. So, she planned to possessed someone that have a near relationship with them. And finally, chose to possessed Shiori Fujisaki, Melissa's cousin. And invite them to their death.

"Hello, Ronaldo and Melissa!" Annabelle in Shiori body spoke

"Hi, cousin Shiori! What are you wanted to talked to us right now?" Melissa replied and asked

"I just want to invite you guys to some place, and it's a secret. Do you want to joined me?" Annabelle in Shiori body replied

"Sure! Why not?" Ronaldo replied

After Annabelle in Shiori's body talked to both Melissa and Ronaldo. She took them to the seven-story Sun Music Agency building, by a red Toyota MR2 G-Limited SW20. And came to the top of the building and attempt to kill both of them.

"Eh? So, what's the deal we came to this building, cousin?" Melissa asked in onfusion

"You remembered the suicide of Yukiko Okada, right? This is the place when she attempt to suicide. And so you will became one who's going with her." Annabelle in Shiori body replied

"Going with her? What do you mean, Shiori?" Ronaldo confused

"It means I'm going to kill you! Whahahahahahahahaha!" Annabelle in Shiori body replied and laugh insanely

"WHAAAAAAA!" Both Melissa and Ronaldo screamed

After both Melissa and Ronaldo terrified after heard Annabelle in Shiori body attempt to kill them. Annabelle killed both of them with her seppuku and took their head into the box while laugh insanely.

"Whahahahahaha! Finally, a two genius from Saitama Prefecture is ended at seven-story Sun Music Agency building! And now. I'm gonna killed this Shiroi with self-stabbing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Annabelle's ghost laugh insanely

After Annabelle laugh insanely, she killed Shiori with the seppuku. Everyone knew Shiori commit suicide in the top of Sun Music Agency building. After Annabelle killed Shiori and cut her head and put in on the box. She met a ghost that didn't strange for her, who's commit suicide in the same building in 1986 (27 years ago), a Japanese pop singer and winner of the talent show, Star Tanjō! in Tokyo, Japan. Yukiko Okada.

"It's been a long time, Yukiko-san." Annabelle spoke after saw Yukiko Okada

After Annabelle met Yukiko at the top of Sun Music Agency building. Both of them talked to each other

"So, what's make you bring here, Annabelle-kun?" Yukiko asked

"I had an engine blow and destroyed my precious car. And finally decided to kill myself at Tokyo Tower two days ago. That's what makes me to came here. As a spirit that already didn't accepted in everywhere." Annabelle replied in Southern Belle Accent

"I see. What car that you've destroyed?" Yukiko asked again

"A mid-engine red Toyota MR-S. I have been used it almost two years since early 2012. But, I destroyed it and turned it into a junk. And It's all my fault... Anyway, can I asked you something? What makes you wanted to kill yourself, but you're very famous and amazing in Japan and Outside Japan, right?" Annabelle replied and asked

"Trust me, Annabelle-kun. You don't want to know." Yukiko replied in feared

"I know you will answered that. Since, none of us know why are you decided to came here." Annabelle spoke

"And we turned into a ghost like this on the same way, right? From jumping off the building." Yukiko spoke to Annabelle

"Hahahahaha... That's right, Yukiko-san." Annabelle replied and sightly laugh

After Annabelle replied, both Yukiko and Annabelle were laugh. But, suddenly. Rain happened. Yukiko asked Annabelle.

"Eh? Annabelle-kun. Where should we hide from this rain? It's kinda annoying." Yukiko asked to Annabelle

"Well. I guess I know where's the good place to hide from this weather." Annabelle replied

After Annabelle replied both of them off from the Sun Music building and went into Annabelle's red Toyota MR2 G-Limited SW20. Inside the car, Annabelle was drive. Both of the ghost talked

"So, Annabelle-kun. Where are we going?" Yukiko asked to Annabelle

"To my friends house in a Gunma Prefecture." Annabelle replied

"You're friends are human or ghost?" Yukiko asked again

"Neither both of them! They're halfas."Annabelle replied

"Halfas? What does halfa means?" Yukiko confused

"Half-human, half-ghost. Also called Human-Ghost." Annabelle replied

"Eh? Are you want to came to human place as a ghost?" Yukiko terrified

"Don't worry. I will treat them with a friendly ways. But, if they're will going to destroy me. I have no choice but to kill them." Annabelle replied

"That's just violent, Annabelle. Do you think so?" Yukiko scared

"After I tried to get revenge on Gordie Gibble from team Slasher. Everyone tried to suspect me. So, I have no choice but to became a silent murderer to stop their surveillance watch on me." Annabelle replied

"I see. That's the same just like me." Yukiko spoke

"Eh? So, you killed people after your suicide 27 years ago?" Annabelle confused

"Exactly. 17 girls and 19 boys people suicide because of me that time. That's why Yukko Syndrome happened." Yukiko replied

"It means if you're the one that created Yukko Syndrome. I also made the same like you and it named..." Annabelle spoke

"Annabelle Syndrome. A syndrome that killed 42 people in two days." Yukiko replied

"That's correct."

"Actually. Before you died in suicide. I've ever met you. Are you really a ghost before your suicide?" Yukiko asked in confusion

"Only a half. I was also halfas before. I just wanted to suicide because it was my plan to take my revenge on Gordie and Kendall, but I'm not kill Kendall yet until now." Annabelle replied

"Why?" Yukiko confused

"If I killed Kendall. Everyone will knew that I'm the murderer here. And I will be send into the ghost portal for my entire life." Annabelle terrified

"Hm. Actually, I've ever send to the ghost portal before." Yukiko spoke

"Eh? What do you mean?" Annabelle confused

"When I became a ghost for this 27 years. 5 years ago I was busted by some kind of creature that you're told before." Yukiko replied

"Eh? You mean halfa?" Annabelle asked

"Yeah. And he came from America to capture me." Yukiko replied

"A... America!? You mean!? Who!?" Annabelle shocked

"I don't exactly know. But his name... It was Danny or Dennis..." Yukiko replied

"You mean Danny Phantom!?" Annabelle answered

"Yeah! That's him! But, how did you know?" Yukiko replied

"Danny was my teacher who taught me about using my ghost power. I usually called him Senpai. We didn't often met. But, we sometimes practicing our ability." Annabelle replied

"You have a superpowers before!? Tha.. That's amazing! You're amazing! I know you're actually didn't deserve to die like this, you're incredibly lucky! But it was all history. Just like me now." Yukiko impressed with Annabelle's superpowers

"It's nothing. Yukiko-san. Actually, I quite enjoying to became a half-ghost before rather than a full ghost. Just like you in the past." Annabelle spoke

After both Annabelle and Yukiko talked in the car. Both of them arrived at Mount Akagi. Buttowski Residence. Annabelle and Yukiko came to the house without knocking the door by intangible themselves. Meanwhile at Kick's room. Kick and Gunther were played Dance Dance Revolution in Kick's room, to get over the pain that Annabelle died in suicide. Kick won the game and Gunther losing the game. But, Kick still yelled

"Nah, this is not helping! Annabelle used to the the one that defeated my record before! And now... I have no one to challenge anymore! This is so boring!" Kick spoke in sadness

"Hey, Kick! Maybe this will help you. How about play Initial D with me?" Gunther yelled

"Sure, buddy." Kick replied in sadness

After Kick spoke in sadness. Both Kick and Gunther played Initial D. But when they're played the game. Suddenly, Avery came to them and asked

"Hey, Kick. What are you playing?" Avery as Kick

"Were just playing Initial D. I challenge Gunther on the Akina pass. Wanna play?" Kick replied and spoke

"No, thanks. I've better do something more than played such a childish game like that!" Avery replied

"Childish, you say? I don't think so." Gunther spoke

The battle was finished. Gunther won the race, and Kick lost the race. Gunther cheered up

"Yay! I win! What do you think, Kick? Are you feel better now?" Gunther yelled and asked

"No. I just kind of missed her till right now. What do you think, Gunther?" Kick still sad

"Yeah. I also missed her, too. Nobody loves mid-engine car more than her. Eh!? Wait a second!? Kick! Do you still have Annabelle's MR-S!?" Gunther and remembered something

"Sure Gunther? But why? It's already destroyed by that Gordie and his NSX-S. What's the omen with that, Gunther?" Kick asked

"Maybe if we're fixed her favorite car. We might not be bored at all. Right, Avery?" Gunther replied

"I agree with you, Gunther! Let's give her our last present to her!" Avery spoke

"I also agree with your opinion. It's kinda smart. But, why? Annabelle had already died, right? It's meaningless for us if it's a give to her." Kick spoke to Gunther

"What does Gunther mean is. It's not for her. But, it's for her soul that still here with us. Come on, guys! Let's give our last present to her!" Avery replied and yelled

After Avery replied. Kick, Gunther, and Avery rushed up to the junkyard to scrap Annabelle's MR-S and returned it into their garage. Before the restoration started, Kick, Gunther, and Avery phoned Brad, Danny, and Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai. To come here for restoring Annabelle's MR-S. After three of them came and gather. Brad asked to Kick

"So, Dillweed? What is the deal to collect us to come here?" Brad asked Kick

"Good question, Brad. We wanted all of you to come here because of this." Kick replied

After Kick pointed to the red Toyota MR-S S Edition ZZW30 with TRD bodykit. Danny shocked and started to understand.

"Eh!? This is Annabelle beloved MR-S, right!? I got it now! Guys... I think we're gonna gave our beloved friend our last present for our last time." Danny realized and spoke

"Danny-san! You mean!? Could it be... Impossible!" Brad shocked

"Yeah. I do understand how to stop this mass murdering case. This is the only way to stop Annabelle Syndrome. By gave her our last present. With this MR-S! What do you think guys? This is for her sake?" Danny replied

"For her sake." Senpai replied

"I agree with Danny's opinion. For her sake." Kick replied

"For her sake, and the world sake." Brad replied

"For my cousin sake! And the Project KB sake!" Gunther replied

"For the sake of my best friends! Let's do this!" Avery replied

After Kick, Gunther, Avery, Brad, and Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai replied. Five of them worked to restore Annabelle's MR-S. Kick was repaired the body, Gunther installed the new 2ZZ-GE engine for the car, Danny made the interior from heavy into more spartan with more aggressive bucket seat and removing the components that made the car heavier , Brad replace the window glass with the lighter acrylic glass, Avery changed the front lamp with LED and the rear spoiler with more aerodynamic rear GT Wing, and Senpai replaced the material of front bumper, side doors, and rear bumper with carbon and FRP material. While Gunther tuned the new 2ZZ-GE engine for the Toyota MR-S, he suddenly lost his Air Intake.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen the air intake for this new engine?" Gunther asked

"Here it is, Gunther." Mysterious Voice spoke in Southern Belle Accent

"Oh, thank you, mysterious voice! Hey... Wait a minute... I'd just heard a girl voice spoke to me. Is that was you Avery?" Gunther replied and shocked

"No I didn't. I don't called you at all." Avery replied

"If that wasn't you. Could it be Kendall? Mysteriously came to us?" Gunther confused

"Kendall wasn't here now, Gunther!" Kick replied

"If no one spoke to me where's the part of this car engine... Could it be... it was..." Gunther terrified

"Hi, cousin Gunther!" Annabelle's ghost spoke to Gunther

"AAAAAHHH! A GHOST!" Gunther screamed in terror

After Gunther saw his cousin ghost floating around. He was scared and screamed in terror like a little girl and finally fainted. Kick and his friend saw Annabelle's ghost, and a little bit shock. Danny came to her and changed his form into a ghost and talked to her.

"Just as expected, Annabelle. This is really happened. We meet again." Danny came to Annabelle

"Um... Danny-senpai... I can explain." Annabelle scared

"You don't have to explained anything, Annabelle. I've already know that people who died cause of suicide will turned into a ghost like this. And, anyway. Who's the person behind you that you've bring to here along with you?" Danny replied and asked

"Oh! This is Yukiko Okada. A famous singer in 1980's who died in suicide 27 years ago." Annabelle replied

"So? This is the one that you mean Yukiko that you've always mentioned? Well, hello there!" Brad spoke

"Oh! I'm sorry to didn't show my name to you guys. My name is Yukiko Okada. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Kick Buttowski. Nice to meet you!" Kick replied

"My name is Avery Buttowski. Nice to meet you too!" Avery replied

"My name is Danny. Nice to meet you!" Danny replied

"My name is Brad Buttowski. Nice to meet you." Brad replied in sense of love

Gunther awaken from his faint and replied too "My name is Gunther Magnuson. Sorry for the late reply. Nice to meet you!"

"Magnuson? You mean you and Annabelle are brother and sister, right. Or twins?" Yukiko asked

"That's incorrect." Gunther replied

"Eh? Incorrect? But, you're both are very similar and looks like a twins. And the difference are very little. But, if you're not a brother and sister. What kind of family relationship do you have?" Yukiko confused

"We are cousin. Even a lot of people judge us as a siblings or twins. But we have a slight different bloodline. And we are one year apart. I mean, I'm older than Annabelle one year." Gunther replied

"I see. That's rare that cousin are identical like this." Yukiko spoke

"Not exactly, Yukiko-san. My friend Melissa and her cousin named Shiori were identical, even they're cousin and 18 years apart. Then, how about we're finished our last homework? Both of you want to join?" Gunther replied and asked

"Of course I do! This is my car. And I'll take this responsibility of it! Even this is for my last time." Annabelle replied and yelled

"I guess I should join, too. Rather than haunt people and nothing better to do." Yukiko replied

"Okay then. Welcome to our last project!" Gunther yelled

After both Annabelle and Yukiko replied. Both of them helped to fixed the wrecked MR-S. Annabelle setting the gear ratio and helped Gunther to build the engine of the car. Yukiko setting the aerodynamic and stability for the car. After their project finished. Gunther turned on the engine, and it was started with a high rev limit. Gunther spoke

"Finished! Well done, guys! We're did it!" Gunther spoke

After Gunther gave his answer about the project to his friends. All of them screamed in joy. Annabelle came and spoke

"Kick, Gunther, Avery, Danny-senpai, Yukiko-san, Brad, and Mellowbrook Senpai. Thank you very much! I'm really happy with this gift!"

After Annabelle spoke. Everyone smile while shy. Suddenly, Yukiko asked Kick about Kendall.

"Eh.. Kick. Can I asked you something?" Yukiko asked Kick

"Sure. What is it?" Kick replied

"About Kendall that Annabelle told me earlier. Is she really a mass murderer?" Yukiko asked in confusion

"No way! She was probably a murder before. But now, she apologized to us and wrote a deal that she would never killed people anymore and the risk for herself is a death sentences. Why are you asking something like that?" Kick shocked

"Kendall's lying to us for all this time! She broke the rules that she had been written by herself! Here. Look at this video recorder." Annabelle gave them the proof

After Annabelle shows her video recorder to everyone. It shown Kendall laugh insanely at hospital

_"Huhu... Huhuhuhu... Hu... Huhu... WHUHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Fuhu.. hahaha... haha...hahahahaha! Everyone who stood in the way was gone. The rest is only dictating team Slasher. Controlling police is the only matter of time! What do you think, Annabelle!? My victory is total! I was the one that setting Gordie's car into a powerful monster machine! And make your car exploded with a engine blow! Hahahaha! I have won!" Kendall laugh insanely and pointing to Annabelle's body and declared her victory_

After Annabelle shows her video. Everyone were shocked

"(Gasp) So.. Kendall still wants to continued to kill people by now!?" Kick shocked

"Exactly! What we have to do is teaming up together and put a stop on he-" Annabelle replied

While Annabelle replied. Kendall killed her ghost by a soul reaper sword and laugh insanely again

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA! This isn't the end of me, you geezers! But it's the end of you! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kendall laugh maniacally

After Kendall laugh maniacally. She bombed the Buttowski Residence and killed Kick, Gunther, Avery, Brad, Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai, Danny, and a ghost of Yukiko. And cut their heads and put it in the box. After they're were killed by Kendall. Kendall killed Nue, Nazrin, Chad, Raynaldo, and Wade with her sword. After killed the Project KB. She landed a nuclear explosion to whole region in Japan. And killed 3 million people. After Kendall killed all people in Japan and burnt the whole Japan into the land of fire. She drove out from Japan by her R32 GT-R with a very tall antenna that covered with all her victim heads. And laugh maniacally while driving.

Back at present day. Annabelle laughs maniacally and cough while laughing at the end, spraying blood and gasoline everywhere, and making half of people screamed and half of people a little scared. Annabelle asked to the people of the tent

"What do you think guys? Any question?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

After Annabelle asked. Suddenly, Kick raised his hand and asked

"Annabelle. If you're really blow up the engine of your Toyota MR-S. Will you commit suicide like that?" Kick asked

"I don't want to suicide, Kick. If that's really happened to me I will find another car or using engine swap with the high power NA engine 2ZZ-GE. Any next question?" Annabelle replied

Gunther raised his hand and asked

"Cousin Annabelle. Who is Yukiko Okada.? Is she really exist?" Gunther asked in confusion

"Yukiko does exist. But you'll never saw her alive again." Annabelle replied

"Never saw her alive again? You mean?" Gunther confused

"Here. Read this."

Annabelle gave Gunther the paper of Yukiko Okada biography data. Gunther read the paper, after he read all the paper that Annabelle gave. He replied

"Oh. I see, what you mean. She does exist. But, already died 27 years ago because of suicide jumping off the building, right?."

"Exactly. And that's why all the people who ended their life with suicide has a very cruel reality. Not just ourselves, but other people also felt that cruel reality. And that's why I don't want to create the same painful reality like the one who's suicide. Now it's Avery turn, right? Why don't you start now." Annabelle spoke and asked Avery

"This is my turn? Okay. My story called **"The High School of Death." **「死の高等学校。"


End file.
